sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria O'Hannaway
History (Pre-RP) Maria was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, and moved to Sanditon at the age of 6 when her family emigrated. Soon after arriving, Maria learned of the performing arts school and insisted her parents send her there so she could focus on her dancing. This triggered disapproval and slight resentment in her older sister, Mairead, who made her negative opinions of Maria very clear as they grew up. From the age of 15, Maria started to grow into a wild and somewhat promiscuous girl, furthering Mairead's disapproval and causing more tension between the sisters. Maria moved to New York City at the age of 18 to exclusively study dance, and there met Anna Spears-Christie and Jason Cooper, who encouraged her party-focused lifestyle. A few months before her 22nd birthday, she hooked up with Jason, the aftermath of which saw her taking off back to Sanditon in order to avoid him and reevaluate. Events in RP Upon arriving back in Sanditon, Maria took a summer job at Sanditon Coffee and immediately threw herself into the town's social scene, meeting Maria-Louise Wilde, Belle Germain, and Hudson Campbell, among others. She began dating Hudson, initially intending the relationship to remain very casual. Soon after her return, she was surprised by Jason's arrival in town to discuss what had happened. She told him they had made a mistake, she didn't want a relationship and didn't want to lose him, and so they agreed to remain friends. After dating for a few weeks, Maria became alarmed by her growing feelings for Hudson, and tried to distance herself from them. This ended in her leaving unannounced to spend a few days in Las Vegas alone. Hudson came to her hotel and they discussed their feelings, agreeing to a committed relationship. The next morning they were rushed back to Sanditon after an incident resulted in a temporary break up for their friends Maria-Louise Wilde and Dell Pikipski. During this break up, Hudson planned to visit Paris with Waverly, Dell, Addie and Will, inviting Maria to come along. News of this trip caught Mairead's attention, and she returned to Sanditon to make Maria uncomfortable by encouraging their parents to have the couple over for dinner before they left. Maria started to become more withdrawn and easily upset with Mairead around, to the point where Hudson suggested leaving for Paris a few days early, prompting Maria to tell him she loved him for the first time. During the trip, Maria's friendship with Jason came under strain due to his increasing jealousy of her relationship with Hudson. Upon returning, she started to discuss this strain with Maria-Louise, who was aware of the reason behind it and accidentally helped Maria discover the truth. She demanded Jason come and explain himself, leading to a heated argument in which he told her that all the worst things she thought about herself were true, and heavily criticised Mairead and Maria-Louise. Maria hit him, before the two kissed. Mairead witnessed the argument and kiss, and tried her best to comfort Maria in the aftermath, marking the beginning of the sisters repairing their relationship. Maria considered hiding the kiss from Hudson, but was convinced to come clean by Maria-Louise and Mairead, coming close to a breakup but ultimately being forgiven. Maria and Mairead continued to repair their relationship by making a concentrated effort to understand one another better. They planned Maria's birthday party together, which was successful in bringing them closer, ending with a drunk Mairead seranading Maria to a One Direction song. Her relationship with Jason remained tense, with Maria generally trying to avoid him. They made up the night before her return to New York for her final year of school. Maria struggled initially with being back in New York, far away from Hudson and her friends, particularly as her roommate Anna was putting pressure on her to behave exactly as she had before the summer in relation to alcohol and men. She began to feel as though this kind of behaviour was simply in her nature, whether she wanted it to be or not, and as a result began to distance herself from her Sanditon friends again as she believed she wasn't good enough for them. Hudson came to New York earlier than planned because of this, and upon meeting him for the first time Anna invited him into her bed, triggering Maria's wrath for a short time. At the beginning of October, Maria-Louise came to visit in New York. At this time, Maria had a pregnancy scare which she kept hidden from Hudson, scared of what his reaction would be. He found out the truth when Anna, assuming he already knew, accidentally let it slip. The ensuing fight had Maria thinking it could be over, although they later made up and she attended his brother's wedding later in the month. At Halloween, Jason came to visit his parents in New York, staying with Maria and Anna. Maria tried to encourage Jason to repair his relationship with his parents while Anna tried convincing him that he didn't need them and he shouldn't bother. Maria and Anna argued over this, ending with Anna accidentally revealing the truth about her childhood and then disappearing for two days. When she returned, Maria introduced her to Keeran Dermott, and convinced her to come to Sanditon for Thanksgiving. In December, Hudson visited again and came to the winter performance at Maria's school. During this visit, they agreed to move in together in LA after graduation. Maria returned home for Christmas, bringing Anna with her, and continued to encourage Anna's relationship with Keeran. The two broke up during the trip and Maria returned to New York to comfort Anna, returning to Sanditon in mid-January to attend David and Waverly's wedding. She spent a lot of time during that trip talking to Maria-Louise about her relationship with Dell (which Maria had encouraged from the outset), realising how unhappy Maria-Louise was and encouraging her to end it for her own good. Maria then extended her trip indefinitely out of concern for Maria-Louise and Hudson, missing her original flight back and eventually being made to leave and stop risking her education. Maria arrived back in New York to find Anna not speaking to her. After 3 weeks of trying to win her over, Maria finally sat her down with a drink and they had a straight discussion about their issues, Anna's being that she felt Maria hadn't been there for her after her breakup with Keeran. Soon after resolving this, Maria and Hudson argued over what turned out to be a miscommunication between Maria-Louise and Addie, the fight lasting at least a week and bringing up many of Maria's insecurities about the relationship, which were soon calmed again. Between March and June, Maria was mainly focused on preparing for life after graduation, looking for apartments, going on auditions and so on. Initially struggling, she eventually got a job at the end of May and started packing for the move back to California, graduating on June 1st, 2014. Personality Maria has a caring and generally happy personality, but can be prone to periods of self-doubt and closing herself off. She is very stubborn and hates changing her mind. She is always quick and willing to defend her loved ones from attack, but is unlikely to defend herself, believing she usually deserves it. She dislikes admitting her faults and can have a very short temper. Friendships Maria-Louise Wilde | Belle Germain | Jason Cooper | Anna Spears-Christie | William Cavanaugh | Vincent Blomgren | Dallas Cali | Willow Mayfair | Rosie Baker | Dominic Walker | Cassandra Wary | Emily Grant | Uriel Reagan | Ally Bennett Family Mother: Patricia O'Hannaway (McGowan) Father: Andrew O'Hannaway Siblings: Mairead O'Hannaway Cousins (known): Murron O'Hannaway | Ceitidh O'Hannaway | more... Uncles: Callum O'Hannaway | James McGowan | Alasdair O'Hannaway | Ewan O'Hannaway Aunts: Margaret (O'Hannaway) | Grace (McGowan) | Christina (McGowan) | Sharon (McGowan) | Lorna (McGowan) | Siobhan (McGowan) | Angela (McGowan) Romantic Relationships Hudson Campbell May 2013 - present Social Networks Twitter | Tumblr | Ask.fm Category:Characters Category:20s Category:New York City Category:Dancers Category:Students Category:O'Hannaways Category:Females Category:Los Angeles